superlogosfandomcom-20200216-history
The Critic: Episode 209 Credits (1995)
Starring Jon Lovitz Nancy Cartwright Christine Cavanaugh Gerrit Graham Doris Grau Judith Ivey Nick Jameson Maurice La Marche Charles Napier Park Overall Kath Soucie Russi Taylor Animation Executive Producer Phil Roman Animation Producers Bill Schultz Anne Luiting Miles Lewis Horst Executive Consultant Brad Bird Creative Consultant Jon Vitti Consulting Producer Judd Apatow Story Editors Richard Doctorow Joshua Sternin & Jeffrey Ventimilia Associate Producer Jeffrey Goldstein Music by Alf Clausen Theme by Hans Zimmer Casting by Juel Bestrop Editors Michael Bridge Lee Harting Animation Co-Producer for Gracie Films Ken Tsumura Post Production Coordinator Michelle Berman Post Production Assistant Eric B. Gregory Animation Production Coordinator Joel Kuwahara Supervising Sound Editor Bobby Mackston Dialogue Sound Editors Kim Haves Mike Bridge Music Editor Chris Ledsema Sound Effects Design Travis Powers Foley Artist Dan O'Connell Foley Mixer Jimmy Ashwill Production Coordinator Felicia Nalivansky Casting Associate Tracy Lunas Script Supervisors Bonnie Predengast Louise Jaffe Production Mixer Ronny Cox Re-Recording Mixers R. Russell Smith Anthony D'Amico Greg Orloff Post Production Facility Laser-Pacific, Inc. Presented in Dolby Surround Assistant to Mr. Brooks Maria Kavanaugh Assistants to Messrs. Jean & Reiss Dee Cappelli Katy Ballard Jean Wong Assistants to the Producers Richard-Kevin Stith Troy Stauffer Neil Alsip Animation Produced by Film Roman, Inc. Overseas Production by Rough Draft Overseas Creative Supervisor Gregg Vanzo Overseas Producer Nikki Vanzo Production Byung Cul Yea Jae Jin Oh Chul Ho Kim Hye Joon Yun Department Supervisors Ock Ki Ham Bae Geun Kim Myung Nam Jang Hye Rung Hong Byung Sun Kim Mee Suk Jeong Ji Yeun You Jin Suk Pae Yong Hwan Choi Yong Nam Park Assistant Director Stephen Socki Character Design Eric S. Keyes Mark Walsh Nollan Obena Martin Ansolabehere Background Design Edgar Duncan Charles Payne Dean Thompson Prop Design Sean Edberg Character Layout Artists Brad Vandergrift Sharon Bridgeman Sandra Frame Brad Forbush Nora Johnson Gavin Dell Kelly James David Fulp Eric S. Keyes Amber Tornquist Susan M. Zytka Bob Logan L.J. MacMullan Background Layout Artists Rebecca L. Ramos Martin Scully Steve Smith Charles Payne Edgar Duncan Character and Background Layout Funbag Animation Animation Timing Russell Calabrese Tom Mazzocco Juli Murphy Hashiguchi Lip Sync Kent Holaday Color Design Supervisor Samantha Harrison Color Design Bari Kumar Jaclyn Seymour Brian Mark Ink & Paint Supervisor Phyllis Craig Painters Belle Norman Cookie Tricarico Shigeko Doyle Background Color Styling Stephen Lee Don Watson Jack Heiter Al Budnick Animation Checker Dan C. Larsen Assistant Film Editor Kurtis Kunsak Track Reader Glenwood Editorial Animation Consultant Mike Wolf Studio Production Manager Lolee Aries Manager Overseas Production Kenneth T. Ito Production Manager Stephanie Elliott Production Coordinator Anthony Lewis Garcia Production Associates Anne Osborne Allison Orr Gregory S. Hinde David Singer Mike Kadlec Animation Post-Supervisor Melissa Cheek Visual Design by David Cutler Rich Moore Everett Peck David Silverman Production Accountants Sandra Frame Stacia Sekuler Miehe]] Negative Cutter Productions West Telecine Brian Hutchings All of the incidents portrayed and some of the names used herein are fictitious, and any similarity to the name, character, or history of any person is entirely parodical. Except as otherwise credited, all celebrity voices are impersonated. No celebrities were harmed in the filming of this episode. This motion picture is protected under the laws of the United States and other countries, and its unauthorized duplication, distribution or exhibition may result in civil liability and criminal prosecution. Copyright ©1995 Columbia Pictures Television, Inc. All Rights Reserved Columbia Pictures Television, Inc. is the author of this film/motion picture for purposes of Article 15 (2) of the Berne Convention and all national laws giving effect thereto. Executive Vice President for Gracie Films Denise Sirkot Executive Creative Consultant James L. Brooks Gracie Films In Association with Columbia TriStar Television Distribution - A Sony Pictures Entertainment Company Category:Columbia TriStar Television Distribution Category:End Credits Category:Gracie Films Category:Fox Network Category:Film Roman